


It's Captain

by taniadh



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Memory Loss, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniadh/pseuds/taniadh
Summary: Una mirada a los pensamientos de Carol y Jessica durante el ataque de Yon-Rogg que acabó con Carol sacrificando su memoria para salvarlos a todos.Cómic (españa): Vengadores ¡reuníos! #14Cómic (USA): Avengers Assemble 17 y Captain Marvel v6, 14





	It's Captain

Nueva York.

―Hoy no dañarás a nadie. 

La capitana Marvel miró al cielo cuando prometió aquello. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y lo que podía perder. Esta vez el malo no era un monstruo enorme al que derribar a base de puñetazos. Esta vez el enemigo era ella misma; su cabeza, la parte que le había dado sus poderes ahora se volvía contra ella. Sabía qué era lo correcto y cuál era su deber. Los sentimientos en ese momento no importaban. No podían importar. Aquel era su trabajo. Despegó del suelo como los aviones que siempre soñó pilotar, con aquel gesto se despedía de todo y de todos. 

― ¡No, Carol! Ya nos encargamos nosotros. ¡Thor tiene el escudo del Cap! ¡Puede usarlo para romper el circuito!

La voz de Jessica se escuchó alta y clara a través del intercomunicador de su casco. Por supuesto que la araña tenía que complicarlo todo; pero precisamente por ella también tenía que hacer aquello. No se podría perdonar saber qué ella había sido la causante de la muerte de ocho millones de personas entre las que se encontraba Jessica. Apretó los dientes acelerando aún más su ritmo de vuelo.

― No llegará a tiempo. Lo siento, Jessica, y gracias. Gracias a todos. Por todo. –Nunca se le habían dado bien las despedidas y sabía que Jess lo entendería. Sabría entender el significado oculto de cada palabra. O eso esperaba. 

― ¡No! ¡La jugada que intentas hacer no es una opción, Carol Danvers! –Exclamó sin importarle dejar en evidencia su tono desesperado ante el resto de superhéroes. Por supuesto que no era una opción. Cualquier mundo en el que no estuviera Carol Danvers con su mal humor por las mañanas, sus constantes bromas, aquella forma de reírse tapándose con el dorso de la mano cuando estaban en un restaurante sofisticado en contraste con las carcajadas que resonaban en la estatua de la libertad cuando veían alguna película completamente absurda pero que ella adoraba, no era una opción. Simplemente, un mundo sin Carol Danvers no era una opción.– No puedes rendirt…

Carol apagó el intercomunicador que la mantenía aún unida a la tierra. No podría continuar con su misión si seguía escuchando aquella voz. “No me estoy rindiendo, Jess. Estoy tomando una decisión. Voy a cortar la conexión con su fuente de energía y a salvar ocho millones de vidas. Se me ocurren peores maneras de…”. Los pensamientos de la capitana se cortaron tan abruptamente como su comunicación, sustituidos por un intenso y agudo dolor concentrado en su cabeza que logró que todo su casco se abriera rompiéndose en pedazos y logrando que unas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas siendo incapaz de moverse. “Te quiero” Fue lo último que pensó antes de perder la consciencia y despedirse de aquel mundo. Estaba en paz. Tan sólo lamentaba no haber tenido el mismo coraje que había tenido para sacrificarse por la ciudad que para confesar sus sentimientos. 

―Has luchado con honor, Capitana Marvel…

Jessica escuchó la fuerte y ronca voz del dios del trueno pero ella no pensaba igual. Acababa de perder a la persona más importante y con la que aún tenía planeada media vida de enfados y reconciliaciones, de comentarios maliciosos y noches increíbles. ¡A la mierda el honor! El honor no la abrazaría por las noches hasta tranquilizarla cuando se despertaba a causa de una pesadilla. Ni le diría lo bien que le sentaba aquel vestido que nunca se atrevía a sacar nunca de su armario. Ni pasearía con ella de la mano en plenas navidades en Nueva York sin importarle algunas de las miradas que recibían. 

―Carol, no…. 

No pudo decir nada más. Su nombre. Aquel que había pronunciado en tonos tan distintos, con intenciones tan diferentes, ahora sólo le quedaba eso, un nombre. Carol. Y una negativa. Porque nada de aquello podía estar pasando de verdad. Su cerebro se negaba a aceptarlo. No. No. Carol. No. Sólo la voz del capitán hablando con Yon-Rogg la hace conectar parcialmente con la realidad.

―Te ha derrotado, amigo. Se acabó… La Capitana Marvel ha ganado. 

Si, la Capitana Marvel había ganado. Y Carol y Jess habían perdido. 

 

Todos los vengadores volvieron a Nueva York una vez se aseguraron de que la amenaza había acabado. Ninguno sabía qué decir. Sus vidas eran peligrosas y todos sabían lo que arriesgaban cada día pero perder a una compañera de aquel modo en una batalla que al principio parecía sencilla no era algo que ninguno se hubiese imaginado. Thor fue el que se elevó en el cielo para recoger entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de la capitana, sin saber aún su estado para lo que necesitaba llevarla al hospital. Nadie se percató de como Jess caminaba abrazada a sí misma como una autómata al reunirse con los demás. No reaccionaba ante ninguno de los estímulos, los agradecimientos de los primeros civiles que salieron de sus refugios, las exclamaciones de alegría… nada. Para ella toda su vida se había detenido en el mismo instante en el que dejó de escuchar a Carol. Debería sentirse agradecida por haberla salvado pero no podía, estaba enfadada. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a renunciar a ella? ¿A lo que tenían? Sabía que para Carol volar era su vida pero sabía a lo que se exponía si lo hacía. Lo habían hablado millones de veces intentando encontrar alguna solución pero no la había. “Te haré daño.” Aún recordaba las palabras que la rubia le había dicho con voz trémula cuando Jess le había pedido ir más en serio con su relación y que la araña había apartado con un suave beso. “Tú eres la única que cura mis heridas.” Había respondido sin ninguna duda. Quizá Carol se refería en aquel entonces a algo como lo que acababa de ocurrir. Le dolía, cada parte de su cuerpo y de su alma le dolía con la misma extraña sensación que producía quemarse con hielo. Era un dolor frío y seco y profundamente desgarrador; y quería estar enfadada con ella, quería odiarla por lo que había hecho. Pero no podía odiarla por aquello por lo que mismamente la amaba. Aquel estúpido y ridículo sentido del deber y el honor que Carol seguía con el mismo ahínco que el Capitán América era una de las mil cosas que también amaba de Carol Danvers. 

―¡Lo han conseguido! ¡Te lo dije, mamá! ¡La capitana Marvel siempre nos salva!

Aquella exclamación infantil completamente ajena a la tragedia que se acababa de producir era como otro nuevo golpe. ¿Cómo le iban a contar a kit lo que había pasado? Nadie tenía el valor de romperle sus sueños e ilusiones. Nadie salvo su madre. 

―¡Eh, teniente embrollo! ¿Qué tiene que hacer un comandante para ganarse un abrazo?

―¡Marchando un abrazo, comandante mamá!

Era totalmente doloroso ver a aquella niña con un jersey exactamente igual al traje de Carol y su misma melena rubia ondeando cuando echó a correr hacia los brazos de su madre cumpliendo así con su palabra. Era una copia en miniatura de Carol. Y Jess no podía apartar los ojos de ella por más que le doliera con cada respiración. 

―Kit, tienes razón; hiciste muy bien en elegir a tu heroína. –Empezó Marina, su madre, intentando suavizar el golpe que dolería de todas maneras- Hoy la capitana nos ha enseñado otra cosa más, que los héroes no los definen los poderes ni sus trajes… sino lo que llevan en el corazón. No sabemos cómo estará Carol cuando vuelva. –La mirada de la niña empezó a aguarse al reconocer el significado oculto de todo aquel discurso. Ella conocía los problemas para volar que había tenido recientemente- Puede que no nos recuerde, que ni siquiera sepa quién es. Pero nosotros sí que lo sabremos. Igual que sabremos que tiene una gran luz en su interior, porque hoy nos lo ha demostrado a todos. Lo sabremos… es la Capitana Marvel. Nuestra heroína.

Ninguno de los que estaban alrededor y pudieron escuchar aquella conversación pudo evitar emocionarse y bajar la cabeza en señal de respeto. Todos conocían a la capitana marvel aunque siempre la habían tomado más como parte del conjunto de los vengadores que como una superheroína individual. Pero ese día Carol les había dado una lección a todos que nunca olvidarían y que Marina se había encargado de traducir en palabras para su hija. 

Kit intentó aguantar sus propias emociones pese a lo que su labio inferior tembloroso mostraba y que acabó por esconder en la camisa de su madre cuando se abrazó a ésta en busca de consuelo. Pero tras unos minutos se separó de ella para dar media vuelta y encaminarse con ritmo lento pero con pasos decididos hacia los vengadores. Los primeros se apartaron abriendo paso cuando vieron que Kit buscaba a otra persona. Con extrema curiosidad por ver hacia dónde se dirigía la pequeña,pudieron contemplar como ésta se abrazaba a la superheroína arácnida que, aunque al principio se vio tan sorprendida como los demás, en un segundo resquebrajó toda su fachada hasta acabar rompiendo en un llanto que no podía ser controlado. Jess se aferró a la niña del mismo modo que Kit lo hizo a la superheroína buscando ese apoyo en la otra persona que podía entender la pérdida que habían sufrido. 

Sólo entonces todos los presentes pudieron unir los puntos y darse cuenta de cuán destrozada estaba Jess en realidad, sólo entonces se dieron cuenta del nivel de dolor que estaba soportando la araña y la magnitud del sacrificio de la capitana. Una niña de ocho años les había tenido que mostrar a los poderosos vengadores lo que había estado ocurriendo ante sus propios ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> Este es un fic antiguo que ya subí en su momento en la plataforma de ff pero quería compartirlo también aquí. Los comentarios son bien recibidos.


End file.
